Auckes
__FORCETOC__ Auckes is a witcher, one of the Kingslayers and a secondary character in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Geralt encounters him for the first time during an assassination attempt on Henselt in the Kaedweni camp. Events Previous to The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings After Geralt saved Letho's life in Angren, the witcher helped him find the Wild Hunt who had kidnapped Yennefer. Auckes and his brother Serrit formed part of the party of witchers that were tracking down the Wild Hunt. In the winter solstice,1270. At Midinvaerne - at an event that would come to be known has the night of magic, Auckes took part in the battle of the Hanged Man's Tree where the witchers faced the riders of the Hunt. Although the witchers fought bravely they could not kill them all - they were simply too many. So a stalemate was reached, after an exchange had taken place (Geralt for Yennefer) the riders took off and the remaining witchers left with Yennefer in tow. After her return Yennefer was feverish, delirious and in agony, but somehow she recovered to an extend, she suffered from amnesia. Given that Geralt had sacrificed himself for her, the witchers decided to take care of her until she was better. Yennefer turned up to be quite the character, trying to seduce Auckes to drive a wedge between the witchers, regardless of this they knew that given they were in Nilfgaard she would die for having this bad habits (mages who don`t behave are drawn and quartered by horses in the middle of Victory Square). So they wandered through the provinces of the empire pulling Yennefer out of trouble whenever she would find herself into one, until one day they got caught by the imperial secret police. They where questioned separately, but no violence was used. After the interrogations Letho got an offer from the emperor himself: kill as many northern kings has he could and in recompense the emperor would rebuild the School of The Víper; Letho agreed and he recruited his colleagues into the task. The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Provided Geralt followed Roche's Path Sometime after Letho slayed Demavend, he met with Auckes in a forest and gave him the former king of Aedirn's head and instructed him to give it to Síle to receive coin and further orders. Later Auckes and his brother were tasked with assassinating Henselt, the king of Kaedwen. After making their way through the Kaedweni lands the brothers made their hideout in a network of caves located near the Kaedweni camp. The brothers spend days in the caves waiting. The day of the strike they cleared some harpies outside the cave and proceed to met with Letho, after a short conversation about the presence of the White Wolf in the Kaedweni camp and their next move, the witchers set out on their mission. They used the time they had in the walk towards the camp to discuss the events that were to go down at Loc Muinne. After infiltrating the camp, Auckes secured the ground floor taking out a couple guards, then proceeded to rendezvous with Serrit and together fought the knights that were defending the king, but when they were ready to eliminate Henselt, Geralt showed up in defense of the king,with sorrow the witcher had to fight his former friend and companion and after a hard fought battle the witcher got cut down by the Butcher of Blaviken. After his death,the sorcerer Dethmold with Geralt's help used Hanmarvyn's Blue Dream, which is a necromantic ritual which allows one to experience a memory through someone else's eyes. After seeing the witcher's recent past Geralt learned of the Kingslayers plans and Sìle de Tansarville's involvement in the mysterious assassinations of the northern monarchs. . Journal Entry :When he first heard Auckes' name, the witcher had no idea who this was. Hah - he did not have the slightest inkling of the role this individual would play in our story. :If Geralt chooses Roche's path during the end of chapter I: :: The assassin's identity was revealed only after his death. The accomplice of Letho and Serrit fell at Geralt's hand, but his memories provided very important information. The kingslayers responsible for the deaths of Foltest and Demavend, as well as the attempt on Henselt, had played a game of their own, in which both Síle and Iorveth had been pawns. Furthermore, it seemed that they and Geralt shared a common past. :If Geralt chooses Iorveth's path during the end of chapter I: ::Auckes was probably one of the witchers Roche had mentioned. He and Serrit were trying to cover Letho's escape when Síle located their hideout. Though both died in the end, they completed their task, buying the last kingslayer time to flee. Personality Auckes seemed to be the less serious of the brothers showing himself sarcastic whenever possible, he also was very confident of his skills and one could even call him an optimistic, but not because of this he was reckless, worrying about the fact that the camp was well defended,as for the king himself, he had Dethmold and Geralt covering his back. Regarding Geralt he seemed to think of him has a friend, this is reflected when he asked if Geralt wasn't hanged for Foltest murder and Letho asked him if he wanted to see him hanged, he lowered his head and just answered "no" Trivia * Auckes' original name is Egan. The cause of this change in a few language versions is unknown. * Auckes, like his brother, loves bear traps. * Strangely enough, him & Serrit are completely incapable of casting Signs on battle, even when the player can briefly control Auckes. The fighting style of Serrit centers on the use of two steel swords of elven origin, something not very proper of a true Witcher. Video Gallery serrit7geralt,auckes.JPG|''Auckes and his brother Serrit prepare to face Geralt of Rivia'' Egan-geralt.jpg|''Auckes' death at the hands of Geralt of Rivia'' Auckes Serrit screen1.jpg|Auckes and Serrit in Geralt's vision de:Egan fr:Auckes pl:Egan it:Auckes ru:Эган __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:Witcher (race) Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II